Dodonga
Dodonga is the most common boss in the Patapon game Trilogy. He is the first boss in all games, with the exception of Patapon 3, where an Accursed Dodonga appears instead. Dodonga is known to have other creatures in relation to it, including: Majidonga, Kacchindonga, and Accursed Dodonga. Appearance Dodonga resembles a large, dinosaur-like boss, slightly similar to a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He has a black body with blue splotches on his legs, and has a large blue jaw. A large mohawk is atop Dodonga's head, and is known as his most distinct feature. Dodonga also has short, stubby arms (like a T-Rex). Members of the Dodonga family have been referred to as "Dinosaurs", most specifically Kacchindonga (whose Lv. 1 mission is entitled "The Great Dinosaur" in Patapon 2). However, the Dodonga family is also referred to as the "Dragon" family in the Patapon 2 Tips. In all three of the games, Dodonga's boss mission has used Pipirichi's Theme or the theme's variations, the Freakout Theme and Freakout Rock. In fact, the video for Pipirichi's Theme here on Patapedia is entitled "Dodonga's Theme". Patapon Dodonga first appears in the Prologue of Patapon, chasing your newly regrouped squad of Yaripons. He will chase your army, attempting to headbutt and breathe flames when he gets close enough. Once the mission has been completed, Dodonga does not reappear until the mission Ancestral Guardian, where the actual fight begins. Patapon 2 In Patapon 2, Dodonga reappears on Nanjaro Hill, attacking your squad of Yaripons and the trapped Hero. Like the previous game, the actual fight doesn't take place during this mission, but instead acts as an obstacle while trying to free the Hero. The fight is actually done in the mission Dodonga At Dongara Ruins. You will need to fight it in order to get the Mater Sprout. Before the fight with Dodonga, you will receive the Chaka Drum, which will be used to great effect against Dodonga's attacks. Later in the game, songs like the DonDon song and the PonPata song will ensure victory with minimal damage - perhaps none at all. Patapon 3 Unlike the previous two games, Dodonga does not appear as the first boss. Instead an Accursed Dodonga replaces him as the boss of the first dungeon. However, Dodonga does make an appearance in a DLC quest, Forest Blight Fight, as a larger and much stronger boss. Items In Patapon 1, Dodonga can drop Ores, flame weapons and, rarely, woods. In Patapon 2, Dodonga only drops Level 1-3 ores, but at higher levels, Mithril and Adamantine are possible. At level three or higher, Dodonga will drop the Shock and Awe Juju. In Patapon 3, Dodonga doesn't drop any materials, but instead, drops a random Treasure Chests. Attacks Fire Breath Dodonga will rear back, looking up towards the sky and moving his arms up and down. Afterward, he will breathe fire on your Patapons. The damage is low, but getting hurt by it will stagger and ignite your Patapons. The ChakaChaka song is useful against this attack, but the PonPata song can avoid it entirely. In Patapon 2, the DonChaka song will make the Patapons avoid catching fire, but the DonDon song avoids the attack completely if done at exact timing! Headbutt Dodonga will lower his head near the ground, before swinging it up, sending any Patapons in range flying. The damage is moderate, and is a large threat to any fragile Patapons, such as Yumipons and sometimes Toripons. At first, ChakaChaka will protect against some damage, but later on, the PonPata will avoid it completely if done at right time. Devour Dodonga backs up, with its head level to the ground, its haunches raised, and its tail wagging. After a moment, it lunges forward and eats a Patapon in range of its jaws. The damage is obviously fatal, and can even prevent a Hero from regenerating in the current fight. PonPata can dodge this easily, but until you find it, ChakaChaka may regroup your troops out of range (assuming Dodonga is far away from Hatapon). Don't confuse this attack with Headbutt! Roar In Patapon 2, Dodonga will do this formerly Majidonga exclusive attack starting at Level 10. First, he will stance both of his feet, lower his head similar to Headbutt, but while shaking his lower jaw violently. After a long charge, the boss will roar mightily, knocking your entire army away. The damage is moderate-strong, can ignite your Patapons and getting hit by this attack without a defend method will send any weak defensive Patapons, like Mahopons, to their doom. A ChakaChaka is the best you can do, as you will not have time to do PonChaka first. Also, this attack affects a large radius, reaching your units even while using PonPata. Rage In Patapon 3, when Dodonga's health reaches about half, he will become immune to damage for a short time and jump up and down a few times. His movements will then become quicker, and his attack will have no wind up time, greatly increasing his damage rate. Patagate If you fight against Dodonga in the Patagate, you will receive ores from chests and the egg. You can also choose to exit and let the Parachi get turned into five times as much Ka-ching! Be sure to stagger him a lot for the most Parachi. Missions Patapon 1 *Ancestral Guardian Patapon 2 *Dodonga At Dongara Ruins *Defenders of the Mater Sprout Patapon 3 *Archfiend of Valor (Accursed Dodonga) *(Multi) Forest Blight Fight Trivia Betadodonga.jpg Dodonga beta2.png *In the beta versions of Patapon, Dodonga was originally colored black and white. It was changed for black and blue for retail release. *Dodonga also used to attack much faster before release of original game. Faster attacks were reintroduced as Rage Mode in Patapon 3. *Dodonga is the easiest boss to fight, and thus, the most valuable item-dropping boss in Patapon 1 and 2. *Dodonga is weak against knockback, so try staggering him when he is knocked over to get nice ores. *It's easy to get Hero killed by the Dodonga's eating attack, because any song besides the Pata Pata song activates his Hero Mode. *While preparing to Roar, Dodonga cannot be staggered or killed. (Except in Patapon 3) *Dodonga has the most variants out of all bosses; Majidonga, Accursed Dodonga, and Kacchindonga. *Dodonga does not have any breakable parts. *Also in the E3 trailer of the Beta version with the Black and White Dodonga shows after he eats a Patapon with Devour his belly briefly expand before going back to normal, Unknown why this extra animation doesn't seem to be in the retail version. Videos es:Dodonga Category:Bosses Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 DLC